


Горсть хрустального песка

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, M/M, Mystery, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Дело Киры закрыто, но эффект «отказа от Тетради» неизбежен. Как можно пережить исчезновение из памяти ключевых – да по сути вообще всех – деталей расследования?
Relationships: Yagami Light/L
Kudos: 7





	Горсть хрустального песка

**Author's Note:**

> В этой истории мы ещё дальше отошли от канона, в частности — в организации и работе приюта Вамми. Если кому-то покажется, что он узнаёт, откуда позаимствован образ куратора, — вам не кажется)))
> 
> Маленький сиквел к фику «Отравленные цепи». (https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424017/chapters/46226308)

***  
Утро в штаб-квартире выдалось ранним, счастливым и беспокойным.  
Побочный эффект — им с Лайтом практически не удалось побыть вдвоём. С того момента как команда узнала о выздоровлении сына директора, полицейские толпились вокруг, не отходя практически ни на шаг. Они расступились, лишь когда в комнату вбежал господин Ягами. Судя по настороженному выражению лица, он до последнего момента не верил в хорошие новости — вероятно, по привычке ожидал от Эл какого-нибудь подвоха. Однако, увидев сына в полном сознании, буквально расцвёл и несколько минут не выпускал его из объятий.  
Потом Лайту пришлось вернуться в постель. Едва радость команды расследования слегка поутихла, появились медики. Эл слышал негромкий писк настройки приборов и ненавязчивое позвякивание стеклянных колб для отбора проб и обоснованно подозревал, что это не гипертрофированная вежливость японцев, позволяющая родственникам и друзьям больного пообщаться с ним, а нормальная стадия подготовки необходимого оборудования. Что бы ни думал сам Лайт, но ему предстояло пройти ряд обследований, направленных на выявление ущерба, который кома, пусть даже кратковременная, могла нанести здоровью.  
Тут Эл был полностью на стороне врачей. Пусть прямо сейчас Лайт выглядит и чувствует себя хорошо, как знать, какие последствия возможны у этого состояния в будущем. Как ни крути, никому до сих пор не известно ни что это было, ни отчего прошло, ни есть ли риск повторения. Ухудшение может оказаться как непредсказуемым, так и внезапным. Лучше перестраховаться.  
Лайт только и успел, что улыбнуться Эл и украдкой пожать ему пальцы, после чего дверь палаты захлопнулась перед великим детективом.  
Кто-то коснулся его плеча. Эл обернулся.  
— Рюдзаки, — господин Ягами не успел или не удосужился побриться. Костюм со вчерашнего дня он тоже не менял. Должно быть, подремал вполглаза час или два на неразобранной кровати, а может, и вовсе не ложился, — я не сдержался вчера. Мои обвинения были несправедливы. Прости.  
— Забудьте, — рассеянно отозвался Эл. — Ничего страшного.  
— Теперь с Лайтом всё будет хорошо?  
Интересно, почему он спрашивает об этом Эл, а не врачей? Или ему просто нужны слова ободрения? На занятиях в Вамми упор делался на психологию преступников, а курс по психологической поддержке пострадавших и их родных был факультативным. Эл честно посещал его две недели, а потом половину их курса привлекли к работе по анализу мотивов террористической группировки в Западной Европе…  
— Да, — кивнул Эл, надеясь, что не слишком затянул с ответом. — Я думаю, да.  
На самом деле ему тоже нужно верить. Да и по правде говоря, он был не вполне уверен, что их с Лайтом отношения впишутся в представления господина Ягами о хорошем, но решил позволить неприятностям идти своим чередом.  
Да и Лайт вполне может передумать. Эл слишком долго разбирался в хитросплетениях человеческих взаимоотношений, чтобы не знать, как часто люди жалеют о том, что было сказано или сделано под влиянием эмоций.  
— Мне нужно заняться отчётом о проделанной работе, — пробормотал он и малодушно отступил на свою территорию. 

Впрочем, писать отчёт и правда было надо. Хотя бы набросать черновой вариант, пока факты свежи в памяти.  
Ватари принёс кофе — правильный, крепкий, ароматный. Представитель тоже выглядел усталым, словно ему пришлось всю ночь провести за компьютером или у телефона. Это расследование вымотало их всех… как всё-таки хорошо, что оно закончено. Ватари переставил на стол кофейник, чашку, вазочку с конфетами и коробку с ванильной пастилой. Непременная сахарница заняла место рядом с молочником.  
Когда Эл был совсем маленьким и ещё не занимался расследованиями, Ватари часто сидел возле его постели по вечерам. Вспоминал интересные истории, рассказывал о странах, где побывал, объяснял устройство своих многочисленных изобретений. Все кошмары разбегались от одного звука его голоса, а для самых упрямых был висящий в кобуре под пиджаком парабеллум. Традиция сохранялась ещё долго, даже когда Эл подрос.  
Он протянул Ватари конфету, самую вкусную — орехи и карамель в шоколаде.  
— Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
Взяв угощение, старик потрепал его по волосам. Ещё один жест из далёкого прошлого, уютный, но не очень привычный. Эл удивлённо поднял голову.  
— Ватари?  
Тот улыбнулся. Вернее, по большей части улыбались его белоснежные пышные усы.  
— Ты молодец, Рюдзаки. Я тобой горжусь.  
— Ты сомневался, что у меня получится?  
Ватари чуть помедлил, прежде чем покачать головой.  
— Я знал, что ты справишься. Но это дело было самым сложным из всех, с которыми ты… с которыми мы сталкивались. И я не был до конца уверен, в какую цену нам обойдётся истина.  
Не так давно они обсуждали этот вопрос. Возможные схемы продолжения следствия, если Кира всё-таки доберётся до Эл. К счастью, ни одну из тех схем не пришлось воплощать в реальности.  
— Я немного поработаю, а ты иди отдохни, — сказал он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал настойчиво.  
— Тебе больше ничего не нужно?  
— Пока нет.  
Когда Ватари ушёл, Эл ещё пару минут посидел без дела, поедая конфеты и раскладывая фантики по цветам. Наконец, отхлебнув из чашки, он занёс пальцы над клавиатурой. Мысленно вернулся ко вчерашнему вечеру. Успел удивиться, что чувствует себя абсолютно бодрым, как если бы проспал целую ночь, хотя точно знал, что дремал немногим больше часа. Затем — внезапное, как гром в разгар снегопада, — пришло осознание.  
Эл сглотнул обволакивающую язык сладковатую горечь, но она лишь усилилась, распространяясь во рту, теряя остатки сладости. Карамельный кофе приобрёл привкус полыни.  
Он не помнил.  
Ничего.  
Ни как вычислил Киру, ни что сделал, чтобы его поймать, ни даже побег изобличённой Аманэ Мисы. Приезд в Японию, переговоры с японской полицией, знакомство с группой господина Ягами, встреча с Лайтом, главным подозреваемым, а потом верным помощником — последовательная цепочка событий перемежалась пустотами, в которых клубился туман беспамятства. Эл скорчился в кресле, обхватив руками голову.  
Его рассудок — главное оружие, суть и смысл существования — рассыпался на осколки. Похоже, то, что случилось с Лайтом, теперь происходит и с ним. Кто-то — _что-то_ — повлияло на них самым невероятным образом. Лайт на несколько дней впал в кому, а Эл теряет память… Возможно, его мозг постепенно разрушается.  
Остатков выдержки вкупе со здравым смыслом хватило на то, чтобы вытащить телефон и трясущимися пальцами ткнуть в кнопку быстрого вызова.  
Потом накрыла истерика. 

***  
— Почему именно сейчас?  
Лайт смотрел на него хмуро и упрямо. Отросшая за период расследования чёлка падала на глаза.  
— Ты провёл в Японии не меньше года. А может, и больше, я ведь по-прежнему не знаю точно, когда ты прилетел.  
Эл провёл в уме быстрые подсчёты.  
— Ты прав. Около года.  
— Так… почему?  
— Потому что в Англии меня ждут неотложные дела. Я и так почти на год забросил прочие расследования.  
— Ты занимался другими расследованиями. Я сам помогал тебе с ними, — в голосе Лайта прозвучали нотки обиды.  
Ох. Сейчас было самое неподходящее время объяснять, что за дела он спихнул на Лайта. Хотя своё назначение они, надо признаться, выполнили, и у Эл появилось веское основание обратиться к совету Вамми с просьбой о зачислении Ягами Лайта в ряды учеников. Пусть Лайт и не являлся сиротой, зато обладал выдающимися аналитическими способностями, которые позволяли ему при отсутствии какого бы то ни было профильного образования делать блестящие, хоть порой и весьма нестандартные выводы.  
— Ты тоже поедешь в Англию, — пообещал Эл. — Как только будут готовы необходимые документы. Я ведь уже объяснял, и твоя семья согласилась.  
Судя по всему, Ягами-старший воспринял это приглашение как безоговорочное признание Эл своей вины и изящную попытку извиниться. Кроме того, для него была откровенно лестной такая высокая оценка талантов сына. Ни ему самому, ни кому-то из его коллег даже в голову не пришло, что Эл намерен ещё какое-то время понаблюдать за бывшим подозреваемым. Тем лучше — меньше споров и ссор.  
— Отец точно в восторге от возможности отправить меня учиться за океан, — усмехнулся Лайт. — Тодай, по его меркам, для меня маловат.  
— Он высоко ценит твои способности. И я тоже.  
— Хотелось бы верить.  
Эл вздохнул, касаясь его руки. Они сидели за накрытым для чая столом, но разложенные по тарелочкам пирожные, печенье и торт с фруктами в желейной заливке так и остались нетронутыми. Лайт не хотел есть, а Эл не мог — несмотря на хорошую дозу отмеренного Ватари успокоительного, его до сих пор потряхивало.  
— Ты по-прежнему подозреваешь, что я был Кирой? — мрачно спросил Лайт. Хотя ладонь не отнял, напротив, стиснул в ней пальцы Эл. — В этом всё дело?  
Вот. Пример того самого парадоксального вывода.  
— Если бы я считал тебя Кирой, то вряд ли позвал с собой. В Вамми живут близкие мне люди. Кроме того, Ватари пока остаётся в Японии и всё проконтролирует. Вы прилетите вместе.  
Лайт уставился на украшенные цукатами кремовые башенки, начинающие понемногу оплывать. Ресницы на миг опустились, пряча потемневший взгляд.  
Лайт сейчас тоже в опасности. Возможно.  
А возможно, и нет.  
— Иногда я совсем не понимаю тебя, Рюдзаки. Сейчас ты уедешь, и никто не даст гарантии, что мы увидимся через месяц, когда я приеду в этот ваш Вамми.  
— Мы будем жить в одном… на территории одной организации. Крупной, не спорю, но не настолько, чтобы не встретиться.  
По крайней мере, случайно. Месяц — это много. За него всякое может произойти.  
— Ты будешь занят своими расследованиями… чёрт возьми, ты вообще можешь к тому моменту умотать на другой конец земного шара в погоне за следующим маньяком!  
— Я редко работаю в поле.  
Не совсем так. На самом деле он впервые вёл расследование лично. И куратор до сих пор сомневается, стоило ли оно того.  
Лайт резко поднялся и, шагнув к креслу Эл, опустился перед ним на колени. Обнял свернувшееся в привычный комок тело и замер. Только сердце билось часто и неровно. Явно зол, но старательно сдерживается, а к злости примешивается растерянность, печаль, чувственное волнение... Нет, это не ложь и не игра. То, что с нами происходит, меняет нас. Иногда мы сами не представляем, насколько. А иногда происходящее меняем мы…  
От широких ладоней по лопаткам, по всему телу разливалось глубокое тепло, постепенно оседая внизу живота напряжённой тяжестью. Даже в такой момент близость Лайта будила в нём эту простую до примитивности реакцию. Хотелось обнять в ответ, хотелось прижать теснее…  
Через какое-то время Лайт нехотя отстранился.  
— Почему мы не можем уехать вместе?  
Эл погладил его по щеке, очертил пальцами скулу.  
— Тебе нужны документы на переезд в другую страну. А я не могу ждать.  
Расскажи он Лайту об истинных причинах своей спешки, тот наверняка понял бы и перестал возражать. Однако Эл не хотел раньше времени пугать напарника, гораздо хуже него подготовленного к стрессовым ситуациям. Достаточно и того, что сам он напуган до чёртиков. 

***  
Перелёт оказался изматывающе долгим, и в конце концов Эл устал нервничать. Если бы его пытались устранить, есть способы проще и эффективнее ментального воздействия. Но он жив, и команда расследования тоже жива, по крайней мере, в добравшемся до финального этапа расследования составе. Даже Лайт и Миса очнулись от летаргии. При условии, конечно, что летаргия не была очередной уловкой…  
Впрочем, Эл сейчас мало в чём был уверен, но отчего-то к таким немногочисленным вещам относилась вера в невиновность Лайта. Это и тревожило. Что рождает столь непоколебимую уверенность? Какой-то ускользнувший из памяти факт или затаённая надежда, не обоснованная ничем, кроме личного желания?  
Лайт уже обманывал его. И — какое совпадение — притворялся потерявшим воспоминания. Точнее, Эл тогда решил, что задержанные им Киры притворяются, а сейчас сам ощущал эту жуткую чёрную дыру в мозгу. Глубокую, как рана, постепенно расширяющуюся… При мысли о ней самые вкусные конфеты не лезли в горло.  
Он поёрзал, стараясь устроиться поудобнее — если бы такая поза ещё оставалась за двенадцать часов пути. Приспичило же Кире обосноваться именно в Японии! Спасибо хоть не умотал на Северный полюс. С другой стороны, на Северном полюсе Киру было бы несравненно проще искать… И его вряд ли поддерживали бы всякие белые медведи. И лететь оттуда быстрее.  
Под крылом самолёта сгустились тучи. Такие же плотные и непроницаемые, как пелена над разумом. Нужно было хоть Шекспира с собой прихватить — всё равно Эл летит практически без вещей. Лайту нравилось, когда он читал вслух, и в особенности по неясной причине — «Сон в летнюю ночь». Сохранятся ли те чувства, что Лайт испытывает к странному гайдзину при их следующей встрече? Не решит ли он, что достаточно пресытился экзотикой? Эл привык к тому, что вопросов всегда больше, чем ответов, но ему хотелось ограничиться теми из них, ответы на которые существуют…

С неба, медленно кружась, падали снежинки. Он поймал одну из них на ладонь, чтобы внимательнее рассмотреть тонкие грани, успел удивиться, что снег не тает на коже, а потом порыв ветра сдул пушистую звёздочку обратно в общий поток. Вдали высились покрытые искристым серебром скалы. Не лёд и не наст, что-то другое… менее хрупкое, извечное… то, что существует независимо от смены холода и тепла. Песок. Да, именно так — бескрайнее песчаное покрывало.  
Под ногами тоже был песок — крупный, серебристый. И плотный, как наезженная дорога, отчего ноги совершенно не проваливались вглубь. И где-то там, впереди, за колыхающейся пеленой серебряного снегопада, угадывалась смутная фигура. Даже отсюда, издали, сквозь белёсую завесу, Эл был уверен, что различает растрёпанные рыжие пряди, широкие плечи, крупные ладони с неровно обкусанными ногтями…  
Эл выпрямился и замер, пытаясь уловить в хрустальной тишине отзвуки дыхания, которого не было. Со спины потянуло звенящим холодом — позади него стояла вечность.  
— В моих ладонях пески бесконечности. Время течёт сквозь пальцы.  
— Где мы? — задал он самый безопасный в этой ситуации вопрос.  
— Сам знаешь.  
Вечность не двигалась, но он отчётливо чувствовал её присутствие.  
— Не знаю. Я ничего не помню.  
— И потому решил убежать и спрятаться?  
Эл задумался. Разве он прячется? От кого? Ну, может, отчасти… даже животное забивается в нору, чтобы зализать раны.  
— Мне нужно всё обдумать и разобраться.  
— Так и будет. Ты всегда находишь правильный путь.  
— Мы уже встречались? Я тебя знаю?  
— Ты меня спас. Даже если сам думаешь, что убил.  
Эл обернулся и оказался с вечностью лицом к лицу. Трепетали, развеваясь в воздухе, длинные пряди волос. Острые ресницы украшала изморозь. Белое, алое, чёрное… Красота вмёрзшего в лёд цветка, обрётшего бессмертие в своей прозрачной колыбели.  
— И почему я решил, что тебя не было на плёнке? — пробормотал Эл. — А тебе идёт этот цвет волос.  
Вечность молчала, глядя на него искристыми бледно-голубыми звёздами.  
Снег танцевал, сплетаясь в невесомые узоры, и зеркальным отражением их повторял змеящийся под ногами песок. Метель набирала силу, вздымая свои громадные крылья, укрывала реку, холмы, стирала одинокую цепочку следов… Припорошенные снежной пылью ветки на глазах покрывались крупными плодами. Яблоки росли, наливаясь цветом, но вместо вкрадчивой медовой сладости от них исходил резкий запах холода.  
Это было красиво.  
Это было жутко.  
Это _было_. 

Эл открыл глаза — рядом стояла стюардесса и осторожно трогала его за плечо.  
— Пристегните ремни, пожалуйста, — повторила она с заученной улыбкой. — Мы начинаем снижаться.  
Он подчинился голосу, не вполне понимая, что делает и зачем. Непослушные пальцы нащупали ремни безопасности, потянули, привычно защёлкивая застёжку, но мыслями Эл всё ещё оставался там, в странном видении. Сущность, с которой он разговаривал… та девушка… она была частью серебристого мира, и в то же время он был уверен, что знаком с ней. Они виделись, даже общались, причём довольно долго. Несмотря на все произошедшие с ней изменения, Эл готов был поклясться, что не ошибся. Невозможно было не узнать этот голос и этот взгляд, лучащийся любопытством и одновременно будто бы направленный внутрь себя. Ещё недавно этот взгляд смотрел на мир с каждого рекламного щита. В памяти даже всплыло незатейливое название: «Как хорошо быть восемнадцатилетним», романтическая мелодрама Нисинаки. Мацуда всех замучил с предложением собраться и вместе пойти на премьеру.  
Подавив настойчивое желание подтянуть колени к груди, Эл откинулся на спинку кресла. Подсознание — хитрая штука и порой смеётся над попытками человека рационализировать бессознательное… И всё-таки, что делала в его полубредовых грёзах между явью и сном известная фотомодель Аманэ Миса, обвиняемая в пособничестве Кире и находящаяся в международном розыске? 

Поскольку личный представитель Эл остался в Японии, за ним приехал другой служащий Вамми. Один из тех людей с неприметной внешностью и неизменной выправкой, которые составляли изрядную часть организации. Он уже ждал, стоя около тёмно-вишнёвого форда со знакомыми номерами. Когда Эл приблизился, мужчина по-военному чётко распахнул дверцу. Ситуация была не то чтобы незнакомой — Ватари случалось периодически отлучаться по собственным делам — однако знакомо неуютной. Вздохнув, Эл нырнул в пахнущий теплом салон и наконец-то сел правильно. Пусть технически поза и не могла повлиять на мозг, нарушение привычек тоже способно ухудшать мышление.  
Всю дорогу от аэропорта до поместья он изучал документы, найденные в толстой кожаной папке на заднем сидении. Кто-то позаботился о том, чтобы он не скучал в поездке… а может, решил не терять времени даром. Отчасти Эл не лгал, когда говорил Лайту про заброшенные дела. Ему присылали самое необходимое и срочное, но по сравнению с его обычной занятостью то были крохи.  
А теперь он должен найти по хлебным крошкам обратный путь. По медленно тающим под ногами льдинкам…  
Эл протянул руку к банке имбирного печенья, оставленной рядом с документами. Шофёр, смутно знакомый мужчина лет пятидесяти с такими же обманчиво-чопорными, как у Ватари, манерами, сосредоточенно смотрел на дорогу. Недавно прошёл снег, и по обочинам громоздились пушистые сугробы. Отправив в рот покрытую хрусткой сахарной глазурью ёлочку, Эл погрузился в бумаги. 

***  
— Миссис Видаль сама убила своего мужа, — заявил он вместо приветствия, встав на пороге кабинета. — По её словам, и эти слова подтвердила соседка, женщина вернулась из парикмахерской около одиннадцати утра и сразу взялась готовить. Вечером у них ожидался званый ужин. Примерно через час ей позвонила сестра и попросила срочно приехать. Бросив готовку, миссис Видаль отбыла к сестре, а когда вернулась, нашла на кухне остывающее тело супруга. Однако прибежавший на крик садовник в своих показаниях отмечает приятный запах запечённого гуся, блюдо с которым стояло на столе. Не сырого, не обуглившегося… Гусь — птица немаленькая, его запекают не меньше трёх часов. Если мистер Видаль умер в промежутке между двумя и тремя часами дня, кто тогда позаботился о гусе? Очевидно, убийца. Миссис Видаль покинула дом позже, чем говорит. Единственное, чего я не знаю, была ли с ней в сговоре её сестра. Недостаточно данных для анализа.  
Куратор поднял голову от аккуратно разложенных по столу документов и кивнул. Он не выглядел удивлённым.  
— Всё верно.  
— Ты знаешь, — догадался Эл. Он ощутил разочарование и следом за ним — колючее раздражение. Попался как… как первогодка! — Ты хотел проверить, соображаю я ещё хоть что-нибудь или у меня мозги спеклись.  
— Я уверен, что ты не потерял способность мыслить, — невозмутимо возразил куратор. Его величественное спокойствие вообще мало чем можно было поколебать — Мэлло с Ниа не раз экспериментировали, как вместе, так и порознь. — Хотя получая твои промежуточные отчёты, я порой в этом сомневался, не скрою. Однако рядом с тобой был Ватари, да и Уэди с Айбером в дальнейшем всё подтвердили.  
— Отчёты?  
Разумеется, Эл помнил, что время от времени отчитывался о проделанной работе — или о причинах, по которым она застопорилась, — но из головы напрочь вылетело, чем таким эти отчёты могли…  
— Хочешь с ними ознакомиться? — куратор поднялся из-за стола.  
— Да!  
В конце непроглядного тоннеля беспамятства забрезжила искра истины. 

Шинигами, тетради смерти, свергнутый с трона коронованный кукловод… Всё казалось неимоверно абсурдным, и в то же время всё, абсолютно всё имело свой смысл — и яблоки, и записки заключённых, и даже заботливо прикрываемый рукой пакет чипсов. Эл ошалело помотал головой. Как, как можно забыть _такое_?! И по значимости, и по объёму информации?  
— Теперь я сам подозреваю, что спятил.  
— У меня возникла подобная мысль, когда ты позвонил мне посреди ночи и заявил, что у тебя дыра в голове. Естественно, после того как я убедился, что ты говорил не в прямом смысле.  
— Вызов реанимационной бригады был явно лишним. Ватари чуть удар не хватил.  
Куратор пожал плечами.  
— Издержки работы на большом расстоянии. Лучше перестраховаться, чем потерять агента.  
Захлопнув ноутбук, Эл отставил его в сторону.  
— Насколько я понял, когда владелец тетради по какой-либо причине теряет её, все связанные с ней воспоминания пропадают не только у него, но и у тех, кому он позволил коснуться тетради, — он плотнее обхватил колени и прижался к ним подбородком, — однако те, кто получил информацию из третьих рук, продолжают помнить. Их воспоминания существуют независимо от, скажем так, магии шинигами. Как и данные на небиологических носителях, которые можно стереть лишь физически. Но ведь я не был владельцем тетради…  
— Последнее утверждение недоказуемо, — возразил куратор с мягкой иронией, — хотя я склонен в этой части тебе верить. А в остальном… не думаю, что воспоминания действительно стираются, — куратор помолчал несколько секунд и задумчиво начал раскладывать бумаги по стопкам, приводя в порядок гору валяющихся на диване распечаток. — Иначе Ягами Лайт и Аманэ Миса не получили бы их обратно. Больше похоже на блокировку.  
— Значит… — Эл резко вскинул голову.  
— Именно. Я почти уверен, что и твои воспоминания можно вернуть. По крайней мере, мы можем применить методики, используемые при восстановлении подавленных воспоминаний и в случаях посттравматической амнезии.  
— Я согласен!  
Куратор помедлил.  
— Этот процесс может иметь определённые риски. Как для тебя, так и для окружающих. Порой механизм заблокированных воспоминаний содержит ловушки и даже систему самоуничтожения.  
Эл стиснул пальцы. Он много раз сталкивался с непростым выбором, но в этот раз было особенно тяжело.  
— Всё равно… всё равно. Мне нужно вспомнить. Я должен это знать.  
Иначе он никогда не будет полностью уверен в Лайте. Да и в себе — тоже.  
— Хорошо. Но ты, надеюсь, понимаешь, что такие вещи требуют времени. Понадобится не один день и, возможно, не одна неделя. Запасись терпением.  
— Я бы хотел начать сегодня вечером.  
— Завтра утром, — твёрдо сказал куратор. — Сегодня твои детки вряд ли тебя отпустят. А если я попытаюсь настоять, растащат мой труп по косточкам. 

Куратор окликнул его уже в дверях. Эл обернулся, скрывая нетерпение. Ему казалось, они обо всём поговорили. Если курс восстановления памяти начнётся только завтра, чего ещё обсуждать?  
— Это не имеет прямого отношения к делу Киры, но всё же я хотел бы понять, — куратор стоял у окна, заложив руки за спину. На вид — обычный мужчина средних лет. Понемногу начинающий лысеть, одетый в неприлично дорогой костюм, но в целом ничем не примечательный. — Когда ты пришёл к выводу, что Ягами Лайт виновен, но доказать его вину невозможно, почему ты не отдал приказ о его уничтожении?  
Эл поднёс к губам большой палец, прикусил. Хороший вопрос.  
— Аналитические способности Ягами Лайта показались мне перспективными, — осторожно ответил он. — Я надеялся, что смогу убедить его перейти на нашу сторону. Мы ведь уже работали с бывшими преступниками, прошедшими программу реабилитации.  
— Я говорил о другом, — куратор смотрел спокойно, с отсутствующим выражением, но Эл хорошо знал, чего стоит эта маска фальшивой отстранённости. За ней проглядывало вполне человеческое любопытство. — Мне не вполне понятно, на что ты рассчитывал. Ты не давал своему подопечному никаких гарантий, не обозначил перед ним перспектив, в том числе тех, что последуют за отказом от сотрудничества. Почему ты думал, что он согласится сделать признание, если наградой за это вполне могла стать виселица?  
— Я опирался на развившиеся между нами эмоциональные связи.  
Куратор моргнул.  
— Ты шутишь?  
— Ничуть. Я видел, что после заключения Лайт начал колебаться. И, как оказалось впоследствии, действительно решил отказаться от деятельности Киры.  
— Но ты понимаешь, что фактически у него не было на то оснований?  
Эл вскинул брови.  
— Это обвинение в непрофессионализме? Или в пособничестве?  
— Это удивление, детектив, — губы куратора растянулись в улыбке. — Я бы сказал, несвойственной тебе наивностью, но на деле ты получил всё, не отдав практически ничего. Поэтому, можно сказать, я изумлён и восхищён твоими способностями.  
В памяти промелькнул момент, когда Эл стоял перед Лайтом на коленях, стискивая в пальцах ледяную ступню. Наверное, тогда он окончательно понял, что никому не отдаст этого человека. Либо вытащит его на себе, либо цепь утянет на дно их обоих. Вероятность последнего была далеко не нулевой.  
— Дело Киры с самого начала требовало нарушения многих протоколов, — сказал Эл. — Мне часто приходилось действовать по ситуации, хотя в любом другом случае я так бы не поступил.  
Куратор пристально на него смотрел. Не то чтобы с открытым одобрением… но осуждения в этом взгляде определённо не было.  
— Что ж, твоя игра — твои правила. У тебя всё получилось.  
— Возможно. Я очень хочу надеяться, что это так.  
В конце концов, он ведь не знает, почему Лайт принял своё решение. Да и Аманэ Миса, самая преданная поклонница и последовательница Киры, до сих пор не найдена. 

***  
Встречу с наследниками Эл ждал слегка настороженно. С радостью, конечно, но и… с некоторой опаской. Мэлло умел быть очень настойчивым, а Ниа всегда интуитивно чувствовал, какие вопросы не стоит задавать — и немедленно задавал их со всем садизмом детской непосредственности. К счастью, воспитанники то ли ничего не заподозрили, то ли отложили подозрения до лучших времён, но терзать Эл расспросами об экстренном — да ещё и без Ватари — возвращении не стали. И других интересных тем хватало.  
Ниа прямо в коридоре забрался к нему на руки, чего не делал уже больше года. Мэлло, всем видом демонстрируя, что уж он-то взрослый и таких глупостей себе не позволяет, просто подошёл и прислонился лбом к плечу.  
— Ты теперь долго не уедешь? — спросил он, не поднимая головы.  
— Раньше ты никогда так надолго не уезжал, — в голосе Ниа прорезались ревнивые нотки.  
— Раньше я никогда не сталкивался с Кирой, — Эл покрепче прижал к себе наследника, приобняв второго другой рукой.  
То ли отсутствие нормальных тренировок сказалось на мышцах, то ли Ниа за прошедшее время изрядно подрос, но держать его становилось трудновато. Впрочем, конечно, подрос, и Мэлло тоже — раньше его макушка едва доставала Эл до плеча, а теперь они того и гляди сравняются в росте. И ничего удивительного, ведь прошёл целый год.  
— Идёмте ко мне, — предложил Эл. — У вас ведь уже закончились занятия на сегодня?  
— Ага, — Мэлло проворно ухватил его за рукав. — Ну, почти. Практикум по информатике у профессора барракуды остался, но мы можем его пропустить.  
Эл остановился, укоризненно глядя на воспитанника, пока не дождался слабых признаков раскаяния.  
— А чего такого? — дёрнул плечом Мэлло. — Он просто сбрасывает нам ссылку и говорит, чтобы мы взломали расположенный по ней сайт. Это и новый материал, и теория, и практика, и домашняя работа… А свои оценки, мол, ищите в колонке экстренных новостей. Скучно! Только Мэтт со всем справляется.  
— Это не очень продуктивная методика обучения, — подтвердил Ниа.  
Мэлло поковырял носком кроссовки безупречно чистый ковролин.  
— Никогда не думал, что скажу такое, но скорей бы Уэди вернулась. Она, в отличие от барракуды, хоть что-то объясняет.  
Эл вспомнил, как в начале обучения Мэлло не решался открыть рот, даже точно зная ответ. Похоже, эти времена минули безвозвратно. Вот и славно.  
— Ну, хорошо, можете не ходить на информатику. Но только сегодня.  
Наследники заметно расслабились.  
— Кстати, — спохватился Эл, — а почему профессор барракуда?  
Мэлло воззрился на него так, словно лучший детектив мира сморозил какую-то глупость.  
— Потому что назвать барракуду императора золотой рыбкой не хватит воображения даже у меня!

— Ягами Лайт будет здесь жить? — спросил Ниа, сидящий на его постели.  
Эл утвердительно кивнул.  
— Лайт совсем не знает нашу страну и никогда прежде не жил заграницей. К тому же по законам своей страны он несовершеннолетний.  
— А ещё ты не хочешь оставлять его без присмотра, — вставил Мэлло. Он продолжал играть в независимость и потому устроился в кресле. Рядом на полу уже обосновалась обёртка от шоколадки.  
— Пожалуй, — согласился Эл.  
— А учиться он вместе с нами будет? — в тоне Мэлло отразилось превентивное недовольство.  
— Нет. У него нет достаточной подготовки, он просто не потянет вашу программу. Во всяком случае, пока.  
— Отправишь его к первоклашкам? — Мэлло хихикнул. — Там как раз есть пара свободных мест.  
— Нецелесообразно, — возразил Ниа, накручивая на палец прядь волос. — Для таких случаев у Вамми разработаны программы индивидуального обучения. С ними господин Ягами быстро достигнет нужного уровня.  
— Не много ли чести для этого лосося, — проворчал Мэлло.  
— Для кого? — Эл озадаченно хлопнул ресницами, потом до него дошло. — Ты имеешь в виду веснушки? — он улыбнулся, когда в памяти возник знакомый образ. — Интересное наблюдение, а главное, совершенно логичное. Как же я сам не подумал? Староанглийское слово «лосось» и впрямь восходит к индоевропейскому корню, значащему «пёстрый», «крапчатый».  
Мэлло и Ниа обалдело переглянулись, затем младший наследник поспешил прийти на помощь старшему.  
— Полагаю, Мэлло намекал, что господина Ягами сначала ловили голыми руками в мутной воде, а теперь должны вывезти с Дальнего Востока.  
— Нет! — Мэлло хлопнул ладонью по подлокотнику и покраснел. — Я про то, что Кира — скользкий тип родом из страны, где едят всяческих морских гадов!  
— Ага, — пробормотал Эл. Надо же, какие обширные ассоциативные ряды.  
Все трое помолчали.  
— Надеюсь, этот приморский гад не вздумает жарить тут своих креветок с осьминогами, — буркнул Мэлло. — Или, того хуже, жрать их сырыми.  
— Я в этом очень сомневаюсь, — честно сказал Эл. — Никогда не замечал за Лайтом увлечения готовкой.  
Кроме того, выбор морепродуктов в Британии с точки зрения японца наверняка близок к отсутствующему.  
— И за тетрадку пусть не хватается, если вдруг увидит в новостях, что кто-то перебежал дорогу на красный свет.  
На это ответа уже не нашлось.  
У Лайта больше не было тетради. Это единственное, что Эл знал совершенно определённо, хоть и не мог объяснить, откуда знает.  
— Впрочем, он небось и не поймёт ничего из слов диктора, со своим-то лососьим английским, — ехидно добавил Мэлло.  
— Агент Лестер привёз мне позавчера новый паззл, — вдруг вспомнил Ниа. — Попробуем?  
— Точно, — оживился Мэлло, мгновенно позабыв о лингвистических трудностях бывших Кир. — Эл же его ещё не видел. Ох и крутая штука… Тащи!  
Напряжение спало, и вечер потёк своим чередом.  
Несмотря на свернувшуюся в сердце тревогу, Эл чувствовал себя счастливым. Он наконец-то был дома, и дома было хорошо. 

***  
Он засыпал. Кого угодно усыпит дело о налоговом инспекторе, пусть и увлекавшимся в свободное время потрошением татуированных блондинов. Свернувшись калачиком, Эл подгрёб под себя подушку. За щекой сладко таяла клубничная карамель. Расслабившийся, полусонный мозг лениво перебирал мысли. Той ночью, когда Лайт исцелился от своей загадочной болезни, что-то произошло. Некто — очень вероятно, что сам Эл, — сделал нечто такое, в результате чего Ягами Лайт потерял силу Киры, Аманэ Миса пропала, а группа расследования лишилась изрядного куска памяти.  
Некто сделал нечто, и в результате кто-то получил ничто, а кто-то…  
Век коснулись прохладные невидимые ладони.  
_Не так_.  
Лайт отказался от силы Киры. Миса — нет.  
Сон ускользнул.  
Вытащив из-под бока смятое одеяло, Эл закутался. Он никогда не отличался мерзлявостью, да и в спальне по меркам Вамми царила бодрящая свежесть, но в какой-то момент эта свежесть стала мешать. Быть может, всему виной время, которое Эл провёл, следя за возможным Кирой. Он привык к теплу тела рядом с собой, в своей постели, и теперь ему этого не хватало. Да и вообще не хватало Лайта. Сейчас бы обсудить поведенческие реакции социопатов, поспорить о влиянии структуры мозга на поведение… или спуститься на кухню, сварить кофе, а потом сидеть бок о бок на диване и смотреть видеоматериалы к текущему расследованию. Или же остаться в спальне, обнять друг друга и… и… Желания невнятны и сбивчивы ввиду их полной теоретичности.  
Эл полежал ещё немного, перевернулся на другой бок. Потом вылез из постели и отправился в душ. Именно там лучше всего думалось о Лайте.

***  
Дни сменяли друг друга с холодной, неумолимой чёткостью. Он занимался расследованиями, принимал лекарства, смотрел в потолок, пересказывал кусочки чьего-то прошлого и старался, как советовали врачи, не выстраивать картину по одному фрагменту. До тех пор пока она не начала складываться сама.  
Сначала это было похоже на блуждание в бесконечном тёмном космосе.  
Потом — на взрыв сверхновой.

***  
Теперь он понимал, что чувствовал Кира, когда в единый миг вернул воспоминания. Нет, что чувствовал Лайт, передавший свою тетрадь Хигути, потом вернувший её обратно, а ещё потом снова отвергнувший — на сей раз окончательно и добровольно. Голова раскалывалась, пытаясь упорядочить лавину фактов, реакций, событий, но вместе с тем царящий хаос ощущался таким целостным… таким правильным. У разума больше не было запертых от самого себя дверей и вопросов без ответа.  
Сомнения ушли, как и страх, как и недоверие, их место заняло разливающееся в груди тепло. Потом к теплу присоединилось нечто ещё, более приземлённое и живое.  
— Приезд Ягами Лайта можно ускорить, — заявил Эл, как обычно, не удосужившись постучаться.  
Куратор оглянулся на него с лёгкой укоризной. Он стоял у окна и с кем-то беседовал по телефону. Наверняка очередной важный звонок — у этого человека просто не бывает неважных. Забравшись в кресло, Эл придвинул к себе вазочку с засахаренными орешками и приготовился ждать. Никогда прежде куратор так надолго не оставался в Вамми. Как правило, он и приезжал-то сюда от силы раз в месяц — если позволяли дела. С одной стороны, такое настойчивое присутствие намекало, что проблема Эл по-настоящему серьёзна, а с другой — слегка успокаивало… особенно в отсутствие Ватари.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, куратор закончил разговор практически сразу. Попрощался с невидимым собеседником, вернулся за стол и оглядел жующего орехи Эл.  
— Насколько я понимаю, наша затея увенчалась успехом.  
— Да. Я расскажу… потом. Когда немного уложу всё это в голове, — Эл высыпал в ладонь остаток орехов из вазочки. — Но Ягами Лайт действительно больше не Кира и не станет им… с вероятностью девяносто семь процентов.  
— Аманэ Миса?  
— В нашем мире её больше нет.  
Куратор взял ручку, задумчиво покатал серебристый стержень в пальцах.  
— Тетради, по всей видимости, тоже пропали?  
Вопрос прозвучал риторически, но Эл всё равно кивнул и честно пояснил:  
— У меня не было возможности их сохранить.  
— Жаль… Хотя в определённом смысле это даже к лучшему. Настолько мощное оружие может быть очень опасным.  
Куратор потянулся к вазочке, обнаружил, что она пуста, и достал из ящика стола шоколадку. Эл терпеливо дождался своей доли.  
— Теперь Лайта можно перевезти в Вамми, — не желая отклоняться от темы, напомнил он.  
— Да, разумеется. Позвони Ватари и сообщи, что им можно возвращаться.  
Наскоро слизнув с пальцев шоколад, Эл вытащил из кармана мобильный.  
— Не думал, что ты когда-нибудь заинтересуешься этой стороной жизни, — усмехнулся куратор, когда он закончил разговор.  
Неожиданно для себя Эл смутился.  
— Я заинтересовался Ягами Лайтом, — на всякий случай уточнил он.  
Получилось не менее двусмысленно, и он к собственной досаде покраснел.  
— Мы не будем обсуждать мою личную жизнь. Твою ведь не обсуждаем, — несмотря на решительный тон, прозвучало почти жалобно.  
Куратор вздохнул.  
— Ты — нет, а вот твоя бан… твои воспитанники уже замучили меня вопросами.  
— Не отвечай.  
— И дать им повод заняться расследованием? К слову, ты случайно не знаешь, почему они зовут, кхм, профессора Джеймса барракудой?  
Эл опустил взгляд.  
— Вероятно, из-за строгого отношения к домашним заданиям, — сказал он самым честным тоном. 

Это было правдой. С некоторых пор мысли о Ягами Лайте… будоражили. Нет, он с самого начала был интересен Эл — достойный противник, умный собеседник, крайне любопытный человек… однако со временем к восхищению интеллектом прибавилось плотское желание. Не слишком знакомое, во всяком случае, на личном примере, горьковато-сладкое, как лакричная крошка на сливочном мороженом.  
Лайт, похоже, испытывал к нему то же самое. Он целовал Эл и, судя по всему, готов был пойти дальше. Эл тоже был готов, но после возвращения из мира шинигами им не удалось улучить подходящего момента, а потом ему пришлось уехать.  
А теперь Лайт приедет к нему. 

***  
Он снова был здесь — в мире, сотканном из тончайшего стекла и серебристого тумана. Вечность парила над мерно колышущимися водами реки, выстраивая из замерших снежинок затейливый узор.  
Позвякивая острыми гранями подвесок, она повернулась к Эл.  
— Тебе тут нечего бояться.  
— Знаю.  
— И меня можешь больше не бояться тоже.  
— В смысле, вежливые хозяева не едят гостей?  
— Спасибо за обещание.  
— Э-э-э… какое?  
— Рюдзаки, ты такой забавный! — смех рассыпался между ними подобно горсти заледеневших гранатовых зёрен. Он был практически ощутим на вкус — сладкий и знобкий.  
А ведь это и правда жест вежливости — звать по тому имени, которым тебе представились, даже если видишь настоящее. Интересно, соблюдают ли шинигами этикет?  
— Я не мог снова сюда попасть. Тетрадей больше нет.  
Это правда, он не соврал куратору.  
— Верно.  
— Тогда…  
— Ты умеешь разгадывать загадки лучше, чем я.  
— Ты умеешь их загадывать.  
Она явно была довольна комплиментом, но тем не менее покачала головой:  
— Не так хорошо, как Лайт.  
Сейчас звучало почти забавно, однако месяцы расследования подтвердили, что в искусстве превращения правды в ложь обоим Кирам не было равных. И всё же в конце концов они выбрали истину.  
— С вами двоими трудно конкурировать.  
— А вот Рэм совсем не любит загадки, представляешь?  
Эл не смог сдержать улыбку.  
— Мне кажется, ты ошибаешься. И знаешь, я рад, что ты счастлива.  
Аманэ Миса склонила голову, глядя на него из-под завесы тёмных волос.  
— А мы и впрямь могли подружиться.  
— Думаю, мы это сделали.  
Она подумала и кивнула. Вновь зазвенели похожие на крошечные алмазы льдинки.  
— Ты знаешь, что после смерти родителей я тоже почти умерла? Мир казался мне таким жестоким, враждебным и ужасно, ужасно несправедливым. Кира спас меня тогда, вернул мне веру в справедливость. Он наказал убийцу моих родителей, и я ожила.  
В этом была она вся — хрупкий цветок, распустившийся в луже крови. Её притягивало то, от чего обычные люди бегут без оглядки, и эта полубессознательная тяга была вызовом инстинкту самосохранения. Впрочем, иногда этот инстинкт не защищает ни от чего, разве что — от самой жизни…  
— На самом деле ты такой же, как и я, — медленно, будто раздумывая вслух, произнесла Миса. — Тебе тоже нравится ходить по грани. А Лайту нет…  
— В таком случае он не прикоснулся бы к тетради, — возразил Эл.  
Миса дотронулась до застывшей в воздухе снежинки длинным алым когтем, подталкивая её в нужную сторону. Маленькие серебристые звёздочки постепенно очерчивали форму изящной диадемы.  
— Ты так и не понял, детектив Эл? Несмотря на все эти разговоры о ками, судьбе и высшем предназначении, единственное, во что когда-либо верил Лайт, это он сам! Впрочем, в тебя он тоже верит.  
Снежинки взметнулись вихрем, превращая украшение в обычный снегопад. В их круговерти исчезла и высокая костистая фигура. Эл на миг задохнулся от острого глотка холода, а когда выпрямился, восстановив дыхание, поверхность реки была пустынна и спокойна.  
— Это сон? — спросил он, не зная толком, к кому обращается. Видимо, к самому себе.  
— Теперь — да, — откликнулась снежная пустота. 

Повернувшись, он направился к сидящему на обломке скалы Лайту. Тот задумчиво рассматривал тающие в снежном тумане пики гор. Он совсем не удивился появлению Эл. Но ведь во сне нечему удивляться, правда?  
И вообще, мой сон — мои правила.  
— Рюдзаки, ты всё-таки пришёл. Я не знал, захочешь ли ты прийти сюда снова.  
Опустившись на прохладный серебристый песок, Эл обнял руками колени. Силуэты гор тянулись вдоль линии горизонта, насколько хватало взгляда. Громадные, своими вершинами они почти касались плывущих в серо-стальном небе облаков. И очень, очень одинокие.  
— На самом деле это всё моё подсознание. Меня так пугало, что я чего-то не помню, и я так старался разобраться в себе, что мой мозг начал создавать иллюзорные проекции реальности.  
— А мне кажется, больше похоже на отгороженный сетью участок моря. Далеко не уплывёшь, но искупаться можно.  
— Я не умею плавать, — нехотя признался Эл.  
— Серьёзно? — Лайт обернулся к нему, потеряв всякий интерес к величественному пейзажу. — Ты командуешь полицией по всему миру, запросто можешь позвонить президенту любой страны, играешь в теннис на уровне профи, водишь вертолёт, но не умеешь плавать?  
Эл кивнул и зябко передёрнул плечами — здесь, на обрыве, порывы ледяного ветра пробирали до самых костей.  
— Как-то не пришлось научиться. Наверное, не было необходимости.  
Лайт расстегнул рубашку и, присев на песок рядом с Эл, накинул ему на плечи. Ткань была мягкой и тёплой, мгновенно прогнавшей начинавшийся озноб.  
— Я тебя научу. Если захочешь, конечно.  
Когда-то Лайт попытался так согреть Мису, а на этот раз рубашка досталась ему. И сам Лайт, наверное, тоже. Бесконечно уютный в домашней футболке и брюках, изученный до последней веснушки, немного взъерошенный и родной.  
— Захочу, — Эл сглотнул вставшую в горле комом нерешительность: — Я многое хотел бы с тобой…  
Он не договорил, не зная толком, ни что собирается сказать, ни как именно это нужно формулировать. Похоже, у лучшего детектива мира серьёзные пробелы не только в области плаванья.  
Пальцы сжали запястье, такие горячие, что на мгновение стало жарко, несмотря на снежные вихри с гор.  
— Идём, — Лайт поднялся на ноги и потянул его за собой.  
Теперь ветер дул в спину, словно подталкивал, и больше не ощущался таким пронзительным. Возможно, оттого что они спустились в низину, но, скорее всего, дело было в близости Лайта. Эл кутался в рубашку, всем телом ощущая исходящее от неё тепло и знакомый манящий запах. Они прошли мимо окаймляющих берег реки высоких зарослей, голубовато-лунных, будто высеченных изо льда. Свернули в сторону тёмной полосы деревьев — во всяком случае, Эл именно так определил для себя эти изогнутые, по-зимнему обнажённые стволы — и вскоре оказались в тени сумрачного подлеска.  
— Здесь никого нет, — пояснил Лайт, по-прежнему не выпуская его руку из своей. Приятное ощущение, совсем не похожее на ледяную связь цепи. Так тюрьма никогда не станет домом, даже если её уставить дорогой мебелью, а заключение в одной камере не принесёт любви.  
Существуют вещи, которые можно получить только добровольно. Как и отдать.  
— Здесь есть ты и я, — зачем-то возразил Эл, в глубине души догадываясь, что речь шла о чём-то другом.  
Лайт тихо хмыкнул и потянул его к себе.  
— Этого достаточно.  
На самом деле этого не хватало. Хотелось большего — рук, губ, объятий, абсолютной близости, когда собственное тело постепенно становится продолжением чужого. Когда просто нет внятного разделения на чужое и своё, а есть только единое, слитное…  
— Хотя бы здесь, — выдохнул Лайт ему в ухо. Мягкие губы коснулись виска, отвели в сторону прядь волос, вжались теснее и, не прерывая поцелуя, заскользили к шее.  
Под спиной мягко прогнулся песок, покорно принимая форму тела. Как приятно, оказывается, иногда проиграть… нет, не проиграть — уступить победу.  
Покрытые изморозью ветки качнулись, и воздух наполнил мелодичный звон, будто на серебряное блюдо посыпались ледяные шарики. Эл взглянул сквозь лишённую листьев ажурную крону, где в редких просветах неба, скользя среди бледных росчерков облаков, парило неведомое крылатое существо. Его невесомое скольжение не несло с собой угрозы. Не тот мир, другой… такой же красивый, но — не такой смертельный.  
— Даже здесь, — поправил он. Голова кружилась всё сильнее, однако это было неожиданно приятно. С Кирой всё было приятным. С Лайтом.  
Твёрдые ладони поглаживали плечи, спину, ненавязчиво притискивая Эл к чужому телу — тоже твёрдому, тяжёлому, сильному. Чужие губы оттянули край джемпера, прижались к впадине между плечом и шеей… наутро наверняка останутся следы… впрочем, что это он — они же во сне. Да и какая разница… ох… слабая боль укуса горячей волной покатилась по телу, а гибкий язык приласкал пострадавшее место. Голова кружилась — во время какого-то расследования свидетельница утверждала, что именно так кусают вампиры… бред какой-то…  
— Я не слишком спешу? — проник мягкий голос сквозь туман нарастающего удовольствия. — Мы можем…  
— Мы… и так… — выдохнул Эл сквозь зубы, — слишком долго…  
В знак поощрения ладони нырнули под джемпер — растянутая ткань не мешала ничуть. От ощущения горячих рук прямо на коже выгнуло едва ли не в мостик, а Лайт ничуть не пытался остудить реакцию, скользнув вниз, к обнажившемуся животу, прижавшись губами, ткнув влажным твёрдым языком прямо во впадину пупка. Крик сдержать не удалось, хотя казалось бы — обычная ласка, даже не самая смелая… да-а-а…  
— Да-а-а-а, — отозвался Лайт почти в тон. — Покричи для меня… я скучал по твоему голосу… вообще — по тебе…  
И следующие несколько минут крики, стоны и мольбы почти не стихали — такое ощущение, что Лайт получил где-то карту чувствительных мест Эл и безжалостно проверял каждую отмеченную точку. Джемпер медленно пополз вверх, открывая грудь, и Лайт хищно искал — и находил себе новые объекты для атаки. Холодный воздух сменился влажным жаром губ, прохлада от испаряющейся влаги — острыми укусами и медленным скольжением шершавого языка, осторожные поглаживания — властным сжатием, и это все по кругу, попеременно…  
— Это нечестно, — выдохнул Эл, когда удалось удержать в себе достаточно воздуха, и Лайт тут же вскинулся, отстраняясь, явно собираясь предложить остановиться. — Ты меня можешь дразнить, а я тебя…  
Тревога медленно тонула в потемневших, почти до состояния кофе, глазах.  
— Ты дразнил меня несколько месяцев, — возразил Лайт, и это странно, что кричал — Эл, а голос сел у возлюбленного. — С момента прилёта! А я — всего несколько минут.  
На это возражений не нашлось — по крайней мере, Эл не захотел приводить Мису в качестве возражения. И без того чужая опытность больно покалывала изнутри, напоминая, что Лайт наверняка будет сравнивать его с топ-моделью. Впрочем, много ли он сейчас про неё помнит? Хотя… у него ведь и помимо Мисы были пассии…  
Лайт удивительно точно почувствовал изменение настроения, опустился на песок совсем рядом, потянул джемпер вверх, помогая высвободить голову, а вот руки, напротив, спутал ещё сильнее. И, отвлекая, прижался ртом к искусанным ноющим губам, облизывая верхнюю, посасывая нижнюю, дразня уголки губ быстрыми движениями языка. Эл вновь застонал — медленно, протяжно, и получилось — прямо в чужой рот, забирающий стон вместе с воздухом. Короткая передышка — только чтобы глотнуть почти ледяного воздуха — и тяжёлый язык втиснулся между зубов, поглаживая нёбо, исследуя линию зубов изнутри. Ощущалось просто запредельно интимно. Эл не особо уверенно попробовал ласкать своим языком чужой, и теперь уже в его груди вибрировал стон Лайта, отдаваясь куда-то в диафрагму и ниже… гораздо ниже…  
Просторные вообще-то джинсы вдруг показались тесными и неудобными, и чужие руки очень правильно уловили этот момент, нащупали пряжку, разобрались с пуговицей и молнией, обожгли живот, бока, бёдра — стягивая мешающуюся одежду вниз. На щиколотках джинсы застряли, а вот бёдра каким-то образом оказались разведены, между ними втиснулись колени Лайта, и сам Лайт навис, жадно оглядывая распростёртое на песке тело. Глаза показались уже даже не кофейными — чёрными, и под этим взглядом Эл ощутил себя стреноженным пленником. И отчего-то не попытался вырваться.  
— Ты прав, — рвано зашептал Лайт, словно впитывая в память бледную кожу, алеющие отметины на ней, почти багровые соски, пульсирующий член… — Мы слишком долго тянем… у меня было столько времени на одной цепи с тобой…  
А потом начал раздеваться — неспешно, не отводя взгляда от глаз Эл, улыбаясь всякий раз, когда уже Эл отводил взгляд и смотрел на обнажённые плечи, накачанные кубики пресса, полоску тёмно-рыжих волос, сбегающих вниз по напряжённому животу, крупную, почти пугающую плоть…  
— Боишься? — в голосе Лайта смешалось лёгкое самодовольство и столь же лёгкая тревога. — Мы можем просто…  
— Я не хочу просто, — решился Эл тут же. — Я хочу быть с тобой, — видя колебания в чужом взгляде, напомнил, одновременно себе и собственному сновидению, — это же сон. Ты не сможешь навредить мне по-настоящему.  
— Это сон, — согласился Лайт немного разочарованно и удивительно искренне. — И я могу сделать тут с тобой всё…  
После этих слов, возможно, стоило бы ждать самого извращённого изнасилования, ведь здесь, на границе бытия и небытия, и вправду можно реализовать самые безумные фантазии, но Лайт мягко накрыл своим телом и вновь втянул в поцелуй — жадный, будоражащий и успокаивающий одновременно. Наверное, это в самом деле — воплощение того, о чём Эл мог бы мечтать… хотя до встречи с Ягами Лайтом он не слишком увлекался подобными мечтами. Отвлекаясь от воспоминаний, Эл выгнулся под поглаживающими ладонями, высвобождая-таки ноги из брюк и без слов позволяя чужим пальцам проникнуть между ягодиц. Чисто теоретически он помнил, что для растяжения мышц ануса требуется смазка, но здесь ей взяться неоткуда, и в самом деле приходится лишь надеяться, что рамки сна сделают ощущения допустимыми. Впрочем, терпеть боль Эл умеет.  
Тем неожиданнее оказались действия Лайта, который притянул поближе сброшенную одежду, покопался в ней и выудил из кармана небольшой тюбик и квадратик фольги. Покраснел — у него удивительно мило темнеют веснушки на розовеющей коже — а потом глянул с некоторым вызовом:  
— Да, ношу с собой. Я надеялся, что ты вернешься, и мы…  
— Будем считать, я вернулся, — слабо улыбнулся Эл.  
Упаковка презерватива ему катастрофически не нравится, но опять же — читал, что так правильнее. Наверное, Лайт прав, что…  
— Эл, — зашептал Лайт, краснея ещё сильнее, — можно без… ну… я здоров, меня же врачи несколько раз проверяли, ты тоже…  
Обнять Лайта мешали лишь спутанные джемпером руки. Впрочем, тот вновь понял всё правильно, вновь втянул в поцелуй, отвлекая от поглаживаний там, внизу. Эл чуть вздрогнул, когда первый палец, растирающий крем вокруг входа, погрузился внутрь, замер, стиснутый судорожным сокращением мышц, а потом начал поглаживать уже изнутри. Воздуха вдруг резко перестало хватать, и Лайт шептал снова и снова, требуя дышать, одновременно проникая пальцем глубже, и это ощущалось дискомфортно, но терпимо, особенно под пьянящий шёпот о том, какое внутри всё тесное, бархатистое, тугое… как Лайт хочет туда, и Эл ведь его впустит? Ответа он не ждал, или нашёл ответ сам, и стенки входа растягивали уже два пальца, это почти больно, но это же сон… можно всё… а захочет ли Лайт его в реальном мире?  
Вопрос, позволит ли он Лайту повторить это в реальном мире, показался бессмысленным.  
— Ты невероятный, — оглушил жаркий шепчущий голос, и растягивающие пальцы исчезли, оставляя после себя чуть саднящее опустошение, — я просто не могу больше… можно? Правда, можно?  
Эл неуверенно кивнул — он уверен, что можно всё, но не уверен, что справится сам и сумеет принять в себя настолько крупный член. Пульсирующая головка прижалась к сфинктеру, надавливая, и от мысли, что с этого момента он будет принадлежать Лайту, бросило в жар. Проникновение ощущалось мучительно медленным, Лайт настойчиво вдавливался в сопротивляющееся тело, и прямо сейчас Эл никакого удовольствия от близости не почувствовал. Оттолкнуть любовника сейчас бы не получилось — запястья были стиснуты не только смятым джемпером, но и рукой Лайта, пока вторая рука поглаживала бедро, не позволяя отстраниться. Тело инстинктивно выгибалось, пытаясь уйти от чужеродного вторжения, мышцы пытались вытолкнуть прочь инородное тело, и этого вдруг оказалось достаточным, чтобы головка продавилась сквозь кольцо ануса и толкнулась дальше, резче… замерла, стоило Эл закричать.  
Если бы Лайт спросил, остановиться ли ему — Эл бы закивал. Он не сможет, слишком больно, слишком… слишком…  
— Потерпишь? — спросил вместо этого Лайт, и это вдруг успокоило.  
— Поцелуй меня, — попросил Эл вместо ответа.  
— Ты сумасшедший, — прошептал Лайт вечность спустя, пока губы ловили стылый воздух, а тело оказалось заполнено так, что внутри больше не нашлось бы ни миллиметра свободного места, — ты крышесносный… ты настолько горячий и тугой… я даже не думал, что так бывает… потерпи, я уже почти до половины… ш-ш-ш… ещё немного… да, вот так… дыши… ты так жалобно стонешь… ты знаешь, у тебя сладкая кожа… ну же, расслабься… ты как мёд… ты мой…  
… и это отчего-то помогло, словно Лайт использовал вместо слов — заклинания… всякий раз, когда казалось, что больше уже невозможно, боль опадала, чтобы вернуться тянущей и скручивающей волной и вновь отступить. Нет, это не боль отступала, это тело Лайта покачивалось на нём, то освобождая буквально на волосок, то заполняя вновь, и с каждой секундой это становилось всё более терпимым. Изнутри, там, где растянутые до предела ткани горели огнём, полоски жара расползались по телу, и жар от смущающих слов встречался с ними, сплетая странную сеть из огня, нервов и побежавших по нервам искр. Вспомнились уроки биологии, о том, что по нервам движется ток, и впервые Эл ощутил, как оно на самом деле. Движения Лайта становились сильнее, с каждым толчком изнутри порождая ещё больше искр и молний, и боль отходила даже не на второй план… какая там боль, если тело сгорало изнутри, но горения было недостаточно, нужно больше… больше жара, больше огня, больше молний… больше всего…  
А потом всего оказалось слишком больше, и сознание взорвалось оглушающим фейерверком. 

Снежинки кружились, путаясь в волосах Лайта, таяли на разгорячённой коже.  
Потянувшись, Эл убрал с глаз любовника растрёпанную чёлку. Провёл подушечкой пальца ото лба до переносицы, вскользь коснулся аккуратной тёмно-рыжей капельки веснушки на спинке носа. Чуть ниже нашлась ещё одна, немного бледнее, но тоже заметная. И впрямь похоже на крапинку на шкуре лосося. Внутри шевельнулось томящее тепло — отклик на остающуюся в глубине тела плоть.  
— О чём ты думаешь? — с внезапной тревогой спросил Лайт. Его драгоценный японский лосось, которого Эл поймал в тщательно расставляемые сети.  
С непростительным опозданием дошло, что точно так же, как он сам мучился сомнениями в отношении раскаявшегося Киры, тот наверняка в свою очередь сомневался в обещаниях охотившегося за ним детектива. Это Эл знал, что не собирается ни казнить, ни бросать Лайта в Японии, а Лайт мог только довериться слову... Или не довериться.  
— О том, что ты мой.  
Снежная дымка плыла между ними и таяла от тепла губ. Ветви покачивались, то ли от ветра, то ли под собственной тяжестью. Эл почудилось, что он слышит, как поёт печать льда. Вкрадчивый звук, тихий и сладостный, заставляющий сердце биться быстрее. 

Серебристый перезвон сгустился, потяжелел, по мере пробуждения превращаясь в настойчивый гудок мобильного. Реальность встретила выстуженной из-за приоткрытого окна комнатой и обёрткой от шоколадки, прилипшей к щеке. По телу прокатилось эхо наслаждения, от бёдер вниз, к ступням, и вверх, до кончиков пальцев. Приятное тепло держалось мгновение или два, а потом истаяло.  
Беспорядочными спросонья движениями Эл зашарил вокруг в поисках телефона, едва не выронил вибрирующий аппарат и не смог сдержать счастливого вздоха, увидев на дисплее знакомый номер.  
— Рюдзаки, Ватари сказал, мои документы готовы. Мы вылетаем сегодня вечером, — выпалил Лайт, позабыв поздороваться. Он говорил непривычно быстро, отчего акцент усилился и порой менял слова почти до неузнаваемости. — А ещё… ещё мне надо кое-что тебе рассказать, это важно.  
Эл немного напрягся.  
— Что такое, Лайт?  
— Я понимаю, прозвучит странно… Ты ведь сейчас только что проснулся?  
— Да, — Эл стиснул телефон, словно боялся, что тот исчезнет, выскользнет из рук. — Хм. Полагаю, как и ты. Тебе снилось что-то необычное?  
Иногда происходящее меняем мы. Происходящее и окружающее.  
Лайт резко выдохнул в трубку, и Эл почти увидел, как он кивнул.  
— Мне снился ты.  
Отгороженный сетью кусочек моря? Частичка мира, которую они прихватили с собой? Да нет же, не может быть, нереально… Но разве случившееся с ними в целом не выходит за все рамки разумного?  
— Думаю, это не телефонный разговор, — сказал Эл. — Давай обсудим всё, когда ты приедешь.  
— Ладно, — собеседник вздохнул, а потом улыбнулся, — если бы ты только знал, как я по тебе соскучился.  
— Я знаю, Лайт, — Эл почувствовал, как губы сами собой расползаются в ответной улыбке. — Я знаю.


End file.
